Monthly Woes
by librarynerd
Summary: Callie's acting distant and Arizona's not having it! When the truth finally comes out, it'll be worth both of their whiles.Takes place late season 5/early season 6.


Title: Monthly Woes

Author: Nerdfightergirl/librarynerd

Rating: T/PG-13

Summary: Callie's acting distant and Arizona's not having it! When the truth finally comes out, it'll be worth both of their place late season 5/early season 6.

Disclaimer: I am very glad to say that I don't own Grey's Anatomy or these characters. This is purely for enjoyment and I am not making any money from it.

* * *

Arizona found Callie in the locker room at the end of the day. As soon as Callie had finished pulling her top down her torso, Arizona stepped up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "Hey. We still on for tonight?"

Instead of relaxing under Arizona's touch, Callie tensed, causing Arizona to pull back, slightly stung. "It's just me," she quickly clarified. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you didn't scare me. Sorry," Callie mumbled.

"Sooooo, tonight? I'm picking you up at 7, right?"

"I, uh, well, I'm not really feeling well tonight, so maybe we better just skip it for today." Callie dodged Arizona's gaze and reached down to grab her bag, ready to leave.

Arizona knit her brows, sure that Callie was lying, but not sure why. "Umm, okay. Is there anything I can do? How about I come over and make you some soup or something?"

The corners of Callie's mouth started to curl up into a smile, but she suppressed it and insisted, "No, I'll be fine. I probably just need some extra sleep. I think I'll just go home and … try to get some sleep," she finished lamely.

"Are you sure? I would love to take the opportunity to pamper you." Arizona batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. Now Callie just looked guilty for a second.

"I'll be fine," Callie said shortly, dropping her eyes as she picked up her bag and raced out the door.

Stunned, Arizona numbly changed and went to walk out to her car. She had unlocked the door and was ready to open it when she decided that a trip the bar was in order. She'd get a glass of wine and ruminate before driving home to her empty apartment. The last time Callie had avoided her was over the money issue, but they'd settled that. Arizona tried to think back over the last few days, everything they'd said to each other, trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong.

One drink quickly turned into two, leaving her buzzed and unable to drive home, so she instead took her newfound courage and walked over to Callie's apartment building, where she marched up the stairs, stewing as she did so. Finally, she reached the fifth floor, where she quickly tapped on the door. She only had to wait a few seconds before Callie, decked out in jammies and slightly teary-eyed, answered the door.

Ignoring her appearance, Arizona started in. "You lied to me! And I don't know why. I thought things were going really well, but now you're avoiding me and we were supposed to go on a date tonight and you, you are not sick or maybe you are, but that's not the whole truth, so tell me the truth, Callie. Do you just want to end this?"

"What!? Arizona, no."

"Then what? Why did you lie to me and cancel our date?"

"Arizona …"

"No! I want a freaking answer," she insisted. "I told you that I don't like being lied to and you lied to me, so I want an explanation."

"Because our dates end in sex and I can't have sex right now!"

"What?" Arizona took a sobering step back, shocked.

"Just … come in. I don't want the neighbors to complain." She dragged Arizona by the front of her shirt, kicking the door shut behind her as she led them to the couch. They both sat down and Callie turned to face Arizona, yet still remained silent.

"Okay. I have two questions now. One: Why can't you have sex tonight? And two: Why do you think all of our dates have to end in sex?"

Callie looked away, bowing her head. "No. Callie, look at me," Arizona scolded.

"I don't. But, uh, I thought you'd expect it if we went out, because we haven't seen each other much all week."

"Okay. That answers one question. Sort of. But for the record, I don't ever expect you to have sex with me if you don't want to. Don't get me wrong; sex with you is fantastic and I can't get enough of it, but if you don't want to have sex, just say so. I won't get mad or leave. I may get a little frustrated sometimes, depending on when exactly you decide to share that news with me, but that's my problem, not yours." She knew she was rambling and getting distracted, but she couldn't help it. "If you don't want to have sex with me tonight, that's okay. But based on the way you're acting, I'm guessing it's not so much lack of desire. So spill." She looked at Callie expectantly.

Arizona's words gave Callie the last burst of courage she needed and she spoke. "I started my period this morning."

At the look of confusion on Arizona's face, Callie blushed and moved to stand up from the couch. "Whoa! We're not done," Arizona protested. "Sit back down." Callie obeyed, but put an extra few inches of space between them. "You know that that doesn't mean you can't, right? If you don't want to because of that, that's perfectly fine, but if you're saying no because you think I'm bothered by it, you are sorely mistaken."

"You … you'd still want to have sex with me like this?"

"Um, have you seen yourself lately? Of course I want to have sex with you. And in case you've forgotten, I get periods, too, so I'm not exactly afraid of them. If we don't ever have sex while one of us is having a period, that's up to 14 days a month with sex off the table. I'd rather not have that if we can avoid it. Because have I mentioned that sex with you is fantastic?"

Callie continued to look dumbfounded, prompting Arizona to ask, "Have you ever tried it before?"

"Uh, no. None of the guys I was ever with wanted to try it. And Erica and I … no, I haven't."

"Would you like to try it? You know, they say that it can even enhance the experience? Extra blood flow means extra pleasure." She dropped her voice to a lower register. "Not to mention that orgasms can relieve some of the least pleasant symptoms."

"You, uh, you want to try right now?" Callie gulped, now intrigued by the idea.

"Uh-uh. I believe I was promised a date first. I'm not that easy. Gonna make you work for it." Arizona winked.

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona's antics. "How about I cook us dinner instead? Cristina's staying at the hospital tonight, so we have the place to ourselves."

"You just want to get into my pants faster."

"Can you blame me? I'm very fond of what you have in those pants."

"Of course not." Arizona laughed. "But I haven't eaten since this morning and I just had two glasses of wine on an empty stomach, so I would appreciate it if food could come first."

"As you wish."

* * *

"So that was … yeah," Callie gasped out between labored breaths.

"Yeah. We should try that more often. I don't even know what you were doing with your tongue at the end there, but I'm going to need it to happen way more often now."

"You can have that whenever you want if you keep up with what you were just doing down there."

"Deal." Arizona giggled, kissing a trail across Callie's bare skin. "So I'm guessing it's safe to assume that you enjoyed your newest first?"

"What? The three, or was it four, orgasms weren't proof enough?"

"I get it." Arizona blushed. "You liked it. So no more cancelled dates, at least for this, even if you aren't up for sex. And next week, when it's my turn?"

"Oh, I'm in."

"Excellent!" Arizona snuggled in closer to Callie's side.

"Arizona?"

"Mm?"

"Wanna go again?"

Arizona grinned, climbing back on top of Callie with a, "You are insatiable."


End file.
